


Mountain Man

by Misshyen



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jake Jensen - Freeform, Jake Jensen fanfiction, NSFW, The Losers - Freeform, the losers fanfiction, the losers movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake tries to convince Claire to take a camping trip with him by using some passionate coercing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain Man

“Whatcha doing?”  Claire looked down at Jake on the floor, sitting against the couch with boxes of camping equipment in front of him.

“Packing for my trip, going over inventory.”  He had his laptop open next to him, a chart and list showing what equipment he’d need the most.  Leave it to Jake to make a list on the computer rather than just write it down on paper.  She leaned over and looked at his list, biting back a giggle at his coordination.

“Can I watch?”

“Sure!”  He looked up and did a double take.  She had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing one of his t shirts.  Her hair and body were still damp and the fabric clung to her as it fell mid thigh. 

“You sure you don’t want to come with us?”

“Nooooo, no no no.  You guys have fun, I’ll be happy here in my bug free, air conditioned home.”

Claire was watching Jake pack and go over his supplies for a camping trip that he, Pooch and some army buddies were taking.  It was open to wives and girlfriends, but so far none wanted to go so it had turned into a guy trip even though Jake kept trying to get Claire to join him.

“Oh come on, you’ll have fun.  Fresh air, the mountains, the lake.”

“No, you go right ahead and have fun with the ticks, the spiders and the skin burrowing larvae.”

Jake was searching through his pile of smaller supplies when he stopped and looked over at her, his face showing disgusted amusement.

“Where exactly do you think we’re going?”  He shook his head with a laugh as he picked up a knife.

“Oh here you are.”  He dug around in a shopping bag and grinned when he found what he was looking for.  He held up his brand new knife proudly to show her.  “Here’s my new baby.  It’s no bowie knife but Roque would be proud of this fella.”

He handed it carefully to Claire and she studied it, turning it in her hand.

“It’s nice.  Very um..streamlined.”  Claire wasn’t sure what to say but her response seemed to

“Nice?  It just looks nice??  That baby can be opened with one hand.  You know how handy that can be? Plus it has a hinged lock so it doesn’t close accidentally.”  He held up his hand and showed her a small scar on the fleshy pad on his palm beneath his thumb.  “Remember he stitch I got here?  That’s what happened and it was not fun.”

“Ouch.”  Claire cringed as she opened it to look closer.   Jake eyeballed her actions and cringed.

“Be careful it’s really sharp, don’t hurt yourself.”  He warned.

She handed it back to him delicately and he closed it, gingerly fingering the textured handle.  “This guy is 4.3 ounces of drop point blade badass.  I could hunt, slice, carve, dig, and even shave with it if I wanted to.”

She nodded as his excitement.  “Well it looks pretty cool.  Roque is gonna be jealous.”

She studied his beaming face and smiled.  He looked like a kid in a candy shop going through his supplies.  Camping and survival stuff wasn’t her cup of tea but she respected Jake’s interests and was always up for taking an impromptu a lesson or two from him.  The look on his face alone when he got into detailed explanations over various topics made her happy.

She got comfortable on the couch and motioned to the hatchet next to him.

“Are you going to be cutting down trees?”

“No but you never know when you’ll need a good hatchet out there.”  He picked it up and took off the protective cover, thumbing the sharp edge.

“You can use it as a weapon, cut trees, as a hammer, all sorts of stuff.  Pretty damn handy.”  He put it down and looked over at Claire, his nose scrunched up as he adjusted his glasses.

“Is this boring?  I’m a camping geek, I know.  I sound stupid probably.”

She was leaning her head on her arm, leaning on armrest watching him and she grinned.

“Not at all.  It’s cute seeing you so excited.”

“Cute?  Lady I’ll have you know that I’m going to be doing manly things in the woods with other manly men.  It won’t be cute.”

“Well you’re cute to me, and you’re gonna smell so bad when you get back.”

“No, I’ll smell like manly musk and the outdoors.  You won’t be able to keep your hands off me.  You’ll say ‘give me more of that Jake lovin’!’

Claire shook her head indulging his fantasy with an amused smile.  She suddenly remembered something and sat up a little motioning to the kitchen.

“That reminds me, I forgot to tell you that I packed your s’mores supplies in with your food.”

“Ooh nice, my Clairebear loves me!”  He grinned happily at her and then cleared his throat.  “What was I saying?”

“You were a manly man.” Claire replied dryly before starting to laugh in reaction to his proud expression back to her.

“Oh that’s right.  Well I am.”

“I know you are, and you’d better come back with manly man scruff.”

“I’ll see.  It gets itchy.”

“If you come back from your trip with a beard, I’ll scratch that itch.”  Her voice was lower and had a provocative tone to it.

Jake looked up from his sorting and grinned as Claire raised an eyebrow at him.

“Really now.”

“Mmhm.”

He grinned and pushed his gear and laptop aside, patting the floor in front of him.

She hurried and sat down in front of him leaning back against his chest.

“Ahhh, best seat in the house.”  She purred, settling in against him.  She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her, rubbing his arms before leaning into him further trying to get as close as possible.

“Anything else?  Are you comfy now?  He laughed pulling his legs up a little.

“I’m good.”  She put her head back against him and sighed, closing her eyes.

“This totally makes up for my crap day.”  She let out a sound of approval as she ran her hands along his muscular forearms, “You’re arms are delightfully fuzzy.”

“They’re what?”  Jake laughed and poked at her, playfully.

“They’re hairy.  I like it.”

“I aim to please, or genetics aims to please I guess.”  He pulled at her damn shirt.  “I noticed your shirt is a little wet.”

“That’s not the only thing that’s wet.”  She felt Jake tense behind her and she smiled mischievously.

“Apparently mountain man prep is a turn on.”

“Oh really.  I might have to see for myself.”

He pulled an arm free and ran his hand up under her shirt to caress her breast before sliding it down her belly to the hem of her shirt.  He kissed her neck as he worked his hand between her legs.

He let out a surprised moan at what he found waiting for him.  “Well someone is delightfully _not_ fuzzy.”

Claire giggled and parted her legs a little more, “Nope.  Perks of working in a spa, I can treat myself during lunch breaks.”

“Everything is…oh my God.”  She felt him stirring quickly behind her rear and reached behind to stroke the growing bulge.

“Jakey like?”  She turned her head to look at him.

“Damn right Jakey like.”  He growled against her neck, kissing her harder, biting and nipping at her flesh.

He slid his fingers along her wet skin, cupping his hand making long slow movements along her.

Claire sighed and bit her lips together as she took his hand and guided it to some favored areas she liked attention on.  Jake groaned against her and nuzzled her neck.

“God I love when you do that.”

“Do what?”  Her voice was almost a distracted whisper.

“Using my hands to show me what you want.”  He reached down between them and joined her own exploring hand to adjust himself.  She looked back and up at him as she moved their hands from his groin.

“You’ll get your turn, I’m being greedy right now.”  She pushed his fingers against her harder and he took over, sliding two fingers on either side of her wet waiting bud.

“Like this?”  He murmured rolling his index and middle finger on either side, taking long slow strokes.

“Mmm, yeah.”  She lifted her hips up a little to meet his hand.

She closed her eyes and moved against his hand lifting her knees up, parting them, giving Jake better access.

He smiled and stroked along her some more, increasing pressure before sliding his fingers down her slick smooth skin and pressing into her, groaning low in his throat as she clenched onto his fingers in surprise as his first thrust.

Claire arched her back and let out a small cry as he began to plunge his fingers into her steady and deep.

She gripped his thigh, rocking against him as her other hand traveled up to his neck, rocking her hips against his hand.

“Wanna go upstairs?”  His voice was low and gravelly in her ear.

She shook her head, her eyes closed tight as she moved against him.

“No.  Here.”

“Mm that’s my girl.”  He chuckled and kept up his ministrations, his fingers fluttering and sliding in her as his other hand found its way under her shirt and up to a breast, toying with a hardened nipple.

“Oh my God, Jake.”

“I know, just ride it.”  He whispered as he plunged his fingers firmly, pressing along her upper inner walls.  She let out a squeal and held his neck tighter.  Her rocking motion was hitting his aching erection in the right places and he rolled his head back, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back down at her.

He pulled his hand free and she gave a disappointed grunt as she relaxed against him breathing hard.

“Why’d you stop?”  She asked closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Getting comfortable.”  He murmured as he moved up and pushed her back onto the floor.  He undid his pants and quickly shoved them off before crawling up over Claire.  She leaned up, arching her back as she stripped off her shirt.  He pulled her into a long kiss before leaning back and taking off his own t shirt in a smooth motion.

She was resting on her elbows watching him as he grabbed her face in his hand again, his lips brushing along hers, soft and slightly damp.  She let out a low moan as she was caught up in the sensations and didn’t realize he had pushed her back gently onto the floor again.

Jake rested a forearm next to her head and had taken hold of himself, sliding his hard-on along her wetness, watching her face.

“Wait, we’re doing it on your gear.”  She said, looking to the side in alarm before groaning as he rubbed himself harder along her to get her full attention.

“Memories for when I miss you out there.”  He murmured, leaning down to kiss her again as he pushed inside her gently.  Claire gasped and raised her legs up and around him quickly.

Jake began slow, long thrusts as he watched her face.  He smiled down at her as she fought hard to keep her eyes open to look back at him.

“Look at me.”  He said tenderly, watching her start to writhe and breathe harder under him, her hands grabbing at his back and shoulders.  Her eyes met his own and he felt her grip him suddenly as her eyebrows furrowed.  She held on to his shoulders holding tighter as he moved.

“That’s it.  He said quietly as she started making mewling sounds, crying out for him softly.

Her face contorted from pleasure and Jake could feel her gripping him even tighter.  He kept the same pace, moving agonizingly slow.  Jake took his time as he occasionally kissed along her skin, finding a breast and nipple, easing and nipping before he moved to another sensitive area of flesh, Claire’s cries urging him on.  But he always went back to looking at her eyes, something in doing that turned him on more than the movement of their lovemaking when she returned his gaze.

“I’m gonna come.”  Claire whispered, moving her hips faster against him.

“Yeah.”  He smiled down at her with a slight nod before kissed her, her lips moving down to her neck, nibbling softly.

“Jake…”

“Do it, come for me.”

She tensed and let out a loud shout as her body let go and she exploded around him. 

He moved slowly all the while murmuring words to her, stroking her hair.  When she calmed down enough, he began to move faster, pushing toward another slow orgasm, ready to join her.

* * *

 

Sometime after they had calmed down, Jake had gotten up and unrolled his sleeping bag.  They climbed in and were talking quietly,

“This really does fit two people.”

“See?”

“And it’s really comfy.  I feel like hibernating in it.”

“I told you it was nice, want to come with me now?”

“I just did.”  She laughed as he poked her sides tickling her.

“Ha ha.  You know what I meant.”  He put an arm behind his head as a pillow as she leaned up and draped herself across his abdomen, lying on her belly, looking up at him.

“I dunno, I’d rather go slow with camping.  I could be a whiny mess and you’d get annoyed.”

“Please.  You’d be surprised at some of the guys who bitch and moan on missions.  You’d be a breeze.”  He reached down to play with her hair and then stroked her back.

“Can you get me a bear cub?”

“Oh yeah and have mama bear on my tail?  Sorry, but no.”

Claire feigned a pout and then had an idea.

“I’ll make you a s’mores if you promise to try.”

Jake’s eyes perked up and he pretended to think about it before he grinned, “Make it two and it’s a deal.”

“Woo!”  She grabbed for her shirt as she climbed out of the sleeping bag, hurrying to the kitchen

* * *

 

Later she walked back to the living room with the plate of gooey treats, and stopped with a laugh when she saw Jake sitting with a grin, a fake fireplace on the screen of his laptop on the floor next to the sleeping bag.

“Figured I’d go all out.”  He shrugged with a lopsided smile.  “Roaring fire and a sleeping bag in the living room.”

“All we need now is campfire food.  This is my kind of camping.”  She handed him his snack and sat on the sleeping bag with him.

“I’ll get you out there one day, just you wait.”

“Maybe.”  She snagged a s’more from the plate and took a bite, marshmallow and chocolate smearing on her lip.

“Never know.  You might like it, you did say that you were always outside as a kid.”  Jake grinned at her mysteriously, leaning in and kissing her, tasting chocolate.  He sat up and took his own treat, swiping his finger across some melted chocolate, running it along her bottom lip before moving over to kiss her again.

Claire giggled and put her head on Jake’s shoulder, looking at the laptop screen’s flickering fire.  To her, this was the best camping trip she’d ever been on.

“Better be back with a bear.”  She said with a mouthful of s’mores.

“I’ll see what I can do.”  He put his arm around her with a low chuckle.

 

* * *

 

 The week had gone quickly and Jake was coming back from his trip sometime the next morning.  It wasn’t soon enough for Claire.  She was getting lonely in the evenings, coming home to an empty house, hanging out with friends after work was fun but she missed their cuddles at night.

She had ordered a small pizza for dinner and was looking for a movie to settle in to when the doorbell rang.  She grabbed money and hurried to the door.  As she opened it, she smoothed her unruly hair, her stomach growling at the smell of hot pizza.

“Do you always fix your hair for the pizza man?”  Jake stood in front of her with a large bright smile holding her pizza.  Claire jumped back in surprise and let out a yelp of joy.

“What??  How did you—!”  She looked at his face and her eyes widened.  “Look at that scruff…”

Jake raised an eyebrow and fingered his new beard, “Oh this?”  He nonchalantly walked in the house and set the pizza on the table.

Claire followed him in and stared at his face.  He turned to look at her and started to laugh.

“You look like a lovesick puppy.  That’s hilarious!”

Claire put her hands on her hips.  “It’s been a week Jake and I didn’t think a full beard would look like… that on you.

He blushed and scratched the back of his neck, “Well thank you.  I missed you too.”

He walked over to her and quickly scooped her up in his arms for a proper greeting.  It was hard to say who was holding the other tighter as they kissed.  Jake reached down and picked her up around her thighs and carried her toward the stairs.

“Where we going?”  She asked with a giggle.

“Taking advantage of this mountain man look.”

“It is a good look.”  She ran her hand along his scruffy cheek and smiled.  “Maybe you could keep this until the wedding?”

“It’s going to take some convincing.”  He said smiling up at her as he walked into the bedroom.

“I think I can work on that.”  She said, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
